


Slow Hands

by ValiantWarrior37



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Friendship, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, elsa and jack, jack and elsa - Freeform, jelsa fanfiction, jelsa one shot, royalfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/pseuds/ValiantWarrior37
Summary: A little one-shot that I worked up!Dedicated to my lovely friend SoulsandSwords over on FFN! Happy birthday girl!
Kudos: 3





	Slow Hands

“So, for Annie, who are you going to cast?” Jack asked as he parked the car.

Elsa hopped out, grabbing her bag. “I’m thinking Vanellope. I know she isn’t a typical lead role. However, I have a feeling she’d do Annie justice.” She answered as they headed into the Guardians Performing Arts School. She glanced at Jack who shook his head.

“I think you should go with Marie.” Jack suggested, opening the door, allowing her to enter first.

“Okay, why? I know she’s talented, but so is Vanellope.” She stated, waiting for him to catch up.

“Marie has more experience. Vanellope is only a third-year student, while Marie has been here for six.” He explained as they started down the hall.

“Yet, in those three years Vanellope has not only caught up, but exceeded those in her grade. She’d be an excellent choice.” Elsa countered, looking ahead. She nodded her head, smiling a bit as she passed a couple students.

“Marie though has already had experience with several school shows. Vanellope has never done so.” Jack replied as they entered their classroom and set their bags down.

Elsa rose her eyebrows at the comment and looked at him. “Marie is lovely, but so is Vanellope; and I think we should give her the opportunity to learn. Isn’t that what we want to do for the students? To help them grow?” She questioned as she took a seat and took off her pointe shoes.

“Yes, that is important. But I don’t think that’d be wise. Considering this is a big event and Marie’s experience she’d be the safest route. Vanellope can sometimes lose her focus.” He debated, taking his sneakers off.

“Taking a risk though is good. I want to give Vanellope the opportunity. Besides I truly think that she’d play the role perfectly. I don’t think Marie should do it,” she countered.

“I disagree, I think Marie.” Jack objected as he stood with the dance shoes on.

“Why disagree? Why do you think my choice isn’t the best route?” She questioned. 

“Because I just do, we’ve seen Marie perform. She’s done well.” He defended.

“But why not give Vanellope the chance? Can you not trust my judgement? Do you think I can’t make the right choice?” Elsa snapped, crossing her arms. 

“No, I do. Just in this situation I truly think that Marie would be best. We know she’s a safe bet.” He contended, running a hand through his hair.

“Why are you suddenly like this? You’re always the one to take risks. So why play it safe now?” She stated, raising her eyebrow as she looked at him pointedly.

“It’s just that with how big of a production this is. I think it would be wise to cast Marie.” He stated, letting out a breath of air from the frustration.

“So you do. You can’t trust me to make the right choice.” Elsa digressed, masking the hurt she was feeling.

“Okay you two, why don’t you worry about all of this later.” Rapunzel interrupted with a smile on her face. “Right now, you have several students waiting and we need to prepare for the dance competition.  
So knock it off and switch your focus.” She advised with a tight smile.

Elsa looked at her friend and then back at the students who stood in the doorway. “Of course, sorry about that.” She smiled to her friend and glared at her boyfriend. “We’ll discuss this later.” 

-  
“Is it true Lucky? Did they really have a fight?” Lilo questioned as she and Riley approached their friends. 

Lucky looked up from tying her dance shoes on and nodded. “It’s true. They really did,” she spoke, standing up. “We were heading to class early, to do some stretching when we heard the two yelling. I think they were discussing the show for the end of this year, but then there was something else about trust as well.” 

“Yup, and it started to get intense. It was a good thing I had popcorn,” Abigail commented with a grin.

“Oh my gosh, so Violet really was telling the truth,” Lilo gasped.

“I heard Mrs. Fitzherbert stepped in as well?” Riley questioned; her eyes wide.

“Yeah, she managed to make them stop,” Lucky replied.

“So do you think an engagement will happen now? Dash is taking bets against Penny, saying they’re a goner. I’m sticking with Penny though. I still think they’ll be engaged in three months or so.” Lilo asserted with a shrug.

“I don’t know…” Lucky trailed off.

“They have to, they’re so cute together! I mean they’ve been dancing together since she was seven and he was eight.” Abigail pointed out. 

Riley nodded. “Also, didn’t they start dating in high school? They also went through university and have both been teachers here at this school for over six years.” She added and the girls nodded.

“Even through all that, they’ve remained dance partners as well. I’m confident that engagement will still happen. My money is with Penny.” Pru noted, tightening her hair tie.

“Hah, you’re going down. Dash is thinking the right way. There is no way they’re getting back together,” Harris insisted from behind them.

“Yeah, he’s definitely right,” Hubert agreed with his brother.

“No one asked you two,” Hamish pointed out. “But for the record, I think Penny is right,” he grinned cheekily.

The girls rolled their eyes in unison, turning away from the redhead triplets. Lucky was about to say something else when they were all called to the hall.

-  
Elsa smiled as all the students started filing out from their rooms. She looked over their faces, admiring the vibrant colors of each student’s ensemble. Once all of them had appeared, including the instructors she took a deep breath in.

“We wanted to give you guys a reminder that no matter what happens that we are proud each and every one of you. You all are incredibly talented and have grown so much over the last year.” She smiled warmly and looked down as Jack cleared his throat.

“We also wanted to wish you the best of luck on all of your performances, we’ll be cheering all of you on. If you need anything, you know where to find us,” he concluded.

“Good luck!” They both said in unison and turned. Elsa returned to their room, remaining quiet. They had already stretched and just finished some warm ups. All that was left was to finish getting ready and then start going over the routine a few final times. She sent a quick text to Raps to let her know she was ready for her to do her hair. Pulling out her dress that was zipped in the garment bag, she set it on the dressing room door. She inwardly jumped as she turned, finding Jack in the doorway. Biting her tongue, she ignored him as she moved on to grabbing the makeup and placing it on the stand.

Rapunzel entered the room then, looking at Elsa and then Jack as she raised her eyebrows. “Okay I know you guys are having a disagreement, but the coldness between you two is not going to work.”

The two of them looked at their friend who gave them both a pointed look. They glanced at each other and Rapunzel rolled her eyes. 

“Look, you both need to get past it. Put it on hold if you must, but tonight we need to focus on why we’re here. Let the tensions fall and dance like I know you can. So let’s do this, okay? Okay.” She clasped her hands and smiled at them.

Elsa nodded curtly, knowing that she could do this even if she didn’t want to.

-  
Hours later they stood in the outskirts, waiting as they listened to the announcer. Elsa breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. “Now folks, our final featurette for the night are two phenomenal dancers. They’ve won many hearts over the years as they’ve performed and competed across the world. Please welcome Elsa Arendell and Jackson Overland to the platform as they perform the Paso Doble!” 

They took each other’s hands and walked out with wide smiles. Together they waved at the audience and bowed their heads before assuming their positions. The music started and they began. Fluidly they moved with each other, every step was strong and proud. 

As they danced, Elsa’s heart seemed to match the tempo of the song. Each beat was strong and fierce. Jack’s steps matched her own as they stared boldly at each other. Their moves grew in intensity as the music progressed. Her dark royal blue dress swayed sharply as he gestured with precision. 

Elsa allowed her frustration to be seen, Jack’s own matching her own. She poured the anger and hurt into the dance and he matched her skills, his frustration showing as well. With each step, every strike of the skirt the ferocity of the dance grew. Each move pulling the two in and out as they seemed to speak. The build of the song matched every emotion as their fire blazed fiercely. 

As the dance came to an end, she let all her defenses down and looked at him, hoping he’d hear her. Their eyes met as the thunder of applause surrounded them. They panted, catching their breath as their hearts continued to race wildly. Turning to the crowd, they smiled widely as they bowed, exiting the floor. 

Rounding the corner in the dark hall, their lips met faster than lightening. Muffled apologies where heard as they crashed against the wall. As they parted for air, Jack rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Els, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for not trusting your judgement. The stress of everything lately has been weighing on me and I was trying to look out for everyone. But in the midst of that I wasn’t looking out for you” He apologised, kissing her shoulder softly. “I hate that I hurt you.” He sighed and stared down at her. “I wish I could take that back,” he uttered.

Her heart caught in her throat at the sincerity in his eyes. “You are an amazing teacher and I kn-,” he stopped as she placed her finger on his lips.

“Shhh, you don’t need to say anymore. All is forgiven,” she whispered. She looked at him and softly kissed his cheeks, which only led to another make-out session.

-

“Congratulations you guys; I heard your school won the dance competition?” 

“Thank you, Ariel. We did indeed,” Elsa smiled brightly. 

“Oh yes, I saw your performance. It was absolutely stunning. Another incredible performance,” Belle complimented. 

“Thank you, Belle. Now if you’ll excuse me ladies; I have something important to discuss with my girlfriend.” Jack nodded with a smile as he escorted her away. 

“What’s so important that you had to bring me over to the punch table?” She questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the silver blond. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as their host’s voice rang out. She turned her eyes towards Mr. Haddock, leaning against Jack a bit. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you each of you for every contribution to _charity: water_ , your contributions are appreciated. Now we would like to open the dance floor considering this is a ball,” he chuckled. “Enjoy!” He cheered before stepping down.

Elsa smiled and clapped with everyone before turning back towards Jack. “Now what was it you wanted to discuss?” She questioned with a smile.

“I was wondering if I could have this dance?” He smiled cheekily and Elsa nearly jabbed him in the gut.

She rolled her eyes with a smile of her and sighed. “I guess you can,” she teased. Taking his offered hand, they entered the dance floor. She placed his hand on his shoulder as his slipped around her waist, pulling her close. Their hands met and they smiled in unison as the soft music began. 

With ease they gracefully moved together, in tune with the soft music. As they stared at each other, Elsa’s heart swelled with love. Their eyes never left each other’s as they circled around the room, lost in the moment. The song came to an end, but it didn’t break their trance. As they exited the floor Jack pulled her out to the gardens. 

Elsa laid her head against his arm as they walked beneath the stars. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she looked beyond the clouds. They stopped walking and Jack pointed out the Big Dipper. Her gaze shifted when she felt him move and her eyes widened as he knelt.

“Elsa, from the first day I met you, I knew you were someone special. I have loved being by your side and dancing with you. We’ve been through a lot over the years. I love you to the ends of the earth. Will you marry me?” He asked softly

“Yes, a thousand times yes.” She whispered, a smile on her face as she dashed a few tears away. Jack immediately stood up with a grin and slipped the ring on. He kissed her passionately and she quickly returned it, her arms encircling around his neck. She rested her forehead against his as they parted. Elsa opened her eyes, admiring the silver ring that had a set of diamonds arranged to look like a snowflake. She kissed his cheek quickly, about to comment when a gasp stopped her. They both turned to see the stunned faces of Hamish, Hubert and Harris.

“Oh. My. Gosh. I have to go tell Penny!” Hamish hollered, turning around and running. His brothers stuttered over their words before scrambling after Hamish.

The two looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.


End file.
